1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food cutters and more particularly pertains to a new food cutter for slicing a food article simultaneously into a plurality of pieces of equal thickness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food cutters is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features to allow an adjustment of the system to allow a food article to be sliced into plurality of slices of a desired thickness. Additionally, the system should engage the food article to maintain positioning of the food article during slicing of the food article.